


Survived By

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Laura Barton, Embedded Images, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other, POV Laura Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Survived By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189213123@N05/50091338752/in/dateposted-public/)

[ **Image Reads:** Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff was purportedly born in Stalingrad in 1984--we will never really know, which is the way she wanted it. Black Widow was slowly and painfully created and born years later. She died on Vormir as a sacrifice to and for the Soul Stone. 

Natasha was trained in spycraft and assainry at the infamous Red Room Academy. She was arguably the best practitioner of her craft. She was dangerous, deadly. She was everyone and no one. She was a threat. Her work with S.H.I.E.L.D. should not have come to pass, but it did because one agent believed in redemption. Eventually, she started to believe in it too. Natasha became a valued member of the Avengers, ultimately leading the remainder of the group through the years of emptiness following the snap. 

Natasha is survived by Clint and Laura Barton and their children: Cooper, Lila, and Nate. By Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. By Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and their daughter Morgan. By Doctor Bruce Banner. By Thor Odin's Son. By James Rhodes. By Wanda Maximoff. By Peter Parker. By Scott Lang and his daughter Cassie. By Hope Pym. By T'Challa, King of Wakanda and his mother Ramanda and sister Shuri. By Sam Wilson. By James "Bucky" Barnes. By Carol Danvers. By Maria Hill. By Nick Fury. 

Look to your left. Look to your right. Look at yourself and your family. Half of us would not be here without her. That's why we remember her--all of the bad and the good. She is survived by all of you.]

Laura sighed as she finished clipping the obituary out of the rest of paper after she'd torn the edge. It was aged more than it should have been. She'd bought it and left it folded and sitting near a window for too long because she just...couldn't. And she hadn't been careful enough with the scissors because her hands were shaking. She was careful now not to apply too much paste to the scrapbook page so that it wouldn't wrinkle or distort. Nat would have laughed at her, making a scrapbook like this. But she wanted the kids to have something tangible to remember Aunt Nat by. 

Clint came up behind her, kissing her on the head before carefully touching the paper drying on the page. 

"Fury wrote this, didn't he?"

"How could you tell?"

Laura rolled her eyes. But she still smiled to herself. "I think she would have liked it." She closed her eyes for a moment, not bothering to hold back her tears. There should have been more. Nat should have been there. But this was it. This was all that was left of her, besides their memories. She wasn't going to let those slip through her fingers if she could help it.


End file.
